Mmpr origins dragon knight
by alexrusso89
Summary: A commission for a friend check out his cosplay page dragonsith cosplay


( hey guys alexrusso89 here now this story is a commission by a friend check out his cosplay page dragonsith cosplay thanks guy now before it happens this is not a power rangers revival it's a commission for a friends cosplay character plain and simple you don't like then don't read )

Mmpr origins.- dragon knight

Early Age

growing up in stone canyon in a large neighborhood with an older brother and a younger sister, it was really hard growing up with them, my brother robert was an artist and i took up martial arts at the stone canyon ninja dojat the age of 7, my sister always tagging along took up ninja classes at 13. at the age of 12 there was a tournment and i have to face adam(future black mmpr ranger), whih was a close fight, me endig up the victor for our red belt, through the years into high school constantly training and tryng to be better at 17 top of my class and achieving my first of three black belts i was invited to the first regional competition in Angel Grove, i approached the second in our class to be my team mate.

,it was interesting seeing adam again, i said my hellos and standed by the ring until i entered the ring facing tommy oliver and jason lee scott. i had heard of tommy before but never met fought him before but i had seen jason and tommy fight a few years prior, i was a little shocked due to there draw that they would fight together..

after the match i was angry and unaccepting to this failure. talking walk around the park i notice weird greyish white figure with Zs on their chests, they approach me and start to try to combat me, after fighting for a few minutes understanding there strength, i finally hit one in there chest watching it shatter, i wonder how something can last this long with this kind of weakness. so after dispatching them i run back to my car and drivee home.

Dragon Power Coin

On my third visit to angel grove on the outskirts i see an odd building at the top of a lagre dirt like hill, i get near it and some sort of bioelectric field blast me back, scrapping my arm on some metal i look over my arm and look at the metal.. its a strange coin with a weird symbol on it. so i pocket the coin. i todd it on my bed and just forget about it for a few days, im consumed with training, something about tommy oliver is driving me to train and train. so consumed with training i faint. lack of food and sleep, my body couldnt take it. waking up i see the coin next to my bed on the night stand and slightly glowing green and a weird box next to it. i look it over, it had a gold faceplate and a button on the side, with a slot that wold fit the coin in it.. i look at the coin and the other thing, taking the coin and the strange box i press the coin into the box, energy forms around me kind of like the electric energy at that building, i stand there feeling empowered and in stranger clothes. in green i look at my wall mirror and see the green ranger looking at me, then i realize im the green ranger. my head starts to hurt as i collapse seeing images of tommy oliver as the green ranger and the white ranger. getting over enraged a weird sword appears next to me, remembering from th image that sword was destroyed. how do i have it? a dagger appears on my bed, i look it over and put it into its holster on my belt. still angry aboutour match i decide to use this power to destroy tommy oliver and his fellow rangers, i power down.

First Time Out

having seen the rangers on tv i go out looking for a fight... figuring rita and zedd just send monsters out at the rangers its a matter of time.. walking to work more putties show up and i morph and defeat them. after fighting for some time i notice my power is draining slowly, lie im getting weaker. i power down after i defeat them. i notice i have about 30 minutes in the morphed state before i start to power down, but nothing wear i will demorph. thinking about those images the first time i morphed i travel to the Angel Grove history muesum and see the same power coin, coming back the next night i morph again and steal the power coin. touching the coin i sort of absorb the coin and the coin turns to powder and i feel a rush of power, i power down and leave*

Heading Off Planet

i decide to go to angel grove to face the rangers and destroy them. i morph and teleport to angel grove and fall out of the teleportation and demorph. confused a head to the place with the bioelectric field where i found the coin. with no field i open the door and close it. noticing the place is wrecked i look around... i hear talking from behind the door i hide glad the weird robot didnt notice me. i see the rangers and there talking about some sort of hidden power. they start to hit some controls and talk to some old white guy laying on some crsytals. they start to glow and so do i. as im teleported out. im confused as i see the moon and zip past it.

i see the rangers land on the beach as i land in the woods. i look around and see alot of bones, just walking around i trip over some hermit and stand aggressively at this woman. she looks me over and notices my enraged power. she explains the green ranger power is unstable in my hands due to the power and the candle of the past. she explains absorbing the other power coin will full my ppower for a few morphs. and there is a a hidden power of the Green Ninjetti Power and the answer to my morphing problem. she commands me to stand there and close my eyes. i do so and open them seeing a ninja suit like my old dojo Gi but green with the dragon coin on my chest. i thank her and head on looking for this power.

after about half day of walking i see a weird enclosure and see a huge dragon intertwined in the structure. i see a weird humanoid creature in the structure. as soon as i touch it is turns black and dark brown. it start to combat me and after much difficulty i defeat it.. there is a slight rumble and the dragons eyes glow and turn to energy as it wraps around me and i morph once again. so joyed i think. i could either destroy the rangers now or head back to earth. heading back to earth i teleport to stone canyon and decide to lay low for a while.

, the power rangers in angel grove have changed not them themselves but their suits and colours change black is now green and there's. No white ranger still, I watch on as tommy now red ranger fights on like he always does , these guys were called Zeo rangers I think I didn't really listen , they did the same thing everyday while I watched on , they were pissing me off even more , they must be destroyed .

, however the so called Zeo rangers came and went and soon new rangers had taken over a new them turbo I think they were called , anyway this wasn't the only thing tommy and the others who were once power rangers were gone new team new rangers yay , I continued to watch these new rangers and wondered why they were baked into a pizza? , that seemed stupid really stupid unbelievably stupid , the villain even worse a space pirate who robs banks ? Yeah , this would the last the power rangers were stationed on earth for a while as they left earth chasing after their precious zordon .

And like that new rangers came the space rangers , a new red ranger the turbo red was now blue huh? What happend to the little kid? , anyway these rangers were hardly ever on earth protect the earth my ass how can you protect something when your not there to protect it , lucky however I was , this ranger team was pretty useless even their sixth ranger didn't help them , as I watched they got their asses handed to them a few times this was embarrassing, really embarrassing sadly this would the last power ranger team for a while.

I would hear stories of power rangers on terra venture the space colony I would laugh they seemed like idiots fighting A space empire seriously ? I heard all these stories from a guy named skull his best friend bulk yeah go figure was on terra venture most of angel grove was monster attacks every week will do that , this skull guy soon won e lottery he's was a millionaire , we would still met up and talk he'd tell me new stories of the rangers then he gave me a curve ball a couple of years later , there were rangers in mariner bay fighting demons , demons? I was ageing this I wasn't gonna let happen .

, I paid a visit to mariner bay and found a demon well she didn't look like a demon dressed in the tightest black pants I've ever seen with snake skin on the crotch knee high high heel boots a metallic bra with snake pattern on it wings oh yeah wings and a snake like hat helmet her eyes were yellow as topaz and shaped like a snakes this demon I would later find out was named vypra get it viper I.e snake anyway we talked she threatend I told her what I wanted , to young forever she gave it to me...I'll leave that part upto your imagination .

, the next few years I barely saw power ranger teams I didn't even see this light speed team But I saw the time force the time traveling team time traveling that could be useful later one I watched the quantum ranger more then the rest he was different we seemed to be almost the same next team wild force was just plain stupid but however tommy and Eric the quantum ranger had returned along with every red ranger upto now yay , this was short lived the next time ninja storm was weird I trained at the ninja academy getting some new skills for my ninjetti this team only started as a trio then three more joined them .

Dino thunder tommy was back black ranger this thine , I swear he could be his own ranger team at this rate the yellow ranger kira she was hot I found I was following her more and more yeah yeah I know stalker but it paid off seeing how every dino ranger fought was a bonus this was getting better and better upto now I knew how every power ranger fought well most of them soon they all would be destroyed .

The mystic force team and the overdrive team I wish I could explain them I really do but I can't their just so weird it's unbelievable that their rangers the overdrive red is a robot go figure and mystic red doesn't even believe in magic red rangers they are power rangers they aren't I refused to watch these teams of power rangers and moved onto the next aka jungle fury ok these rangers were kinda badasss not as much as me hey made good pizza though the next teams I skipped over samurai and Megaforce .

Shadow Tiger Ranger

one day deciding to head to angel grove and check out the park where all the monsters attack. seeing how all this place is very familar i notce some weird energy form a hole as a ranger steps out. he begins to look around and turns to me. pulling out is sword i morph. and stand there. he points his dark saba at me and we start to fight. we exchange blows fir a number of minutes. as i jump into the air, kicking him knocking him off balence. with well placed hits i hold him up to a tree by his throat, i notice he was calling his now floating sword. i kick it away andjump back. i see he is about to charge and block, grabbing his fist and breaking his arm. he falls to the tree and explains he is a bounty hunter ranger and jumping dimensions destroying pure rangers. i think on this and decide to use my power and fix his arm only if he joins me in my fight against tommy and the others. he accepts. after i heal his arm...A union of deady alliance is formed

Our alliance would have to wait there was a bigger problem the legendary rangers were back helping super Megaforce rangers fight in what would be known as the legends war , I stood on a ridge and watched every ranger fight some I didn't recognise would soon find out they were rpm and SPd future teams the war was long brutal and I gotta say quite badass then the time came the rangers gave up their powers multiple coloured streaks shot Through the sky a green streak shot right at me , it struck me filled with power my powers were at full force again .

I soon returned to shadow tiger ranger it was time the rangers were destroyed it was time to end it all ...it was time to rule the world .


End file.
